


Random Shance Drabbles

by gorgawesome



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Face-Fucking, Lingerie, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, cock slut Lance, cock-sucking, more specifically Shiro in lingerie 8D
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgawesome/pseuds/gorgawesome
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles that are born out of random ramblings, stress-relief... prompts, etc. I don't even...





	

**Author's Note:**

> There was talk about Lance in lingerie at one point. And while that is a worthwhile concept, I thought, why not Shiro?

Lance couldn't help himself. Shiro just looked so good, standing there in the tiny leather bolero, black lacy panties with leather sewn in throughout to match the top and thigh-highs held up by the leather garter-belt, completing the look. As soon as Shiro had stepped out of the bathroom, all shy and fidgety, Lance had been gone. His brain had gone offline and his dick was calling all the shots now as he stared at Shiro for what ended up being an uncomfortable amount of time.

"Lance?"

Shiro was beginning to rethink this whole thing, when Lance finally decided to take action and approached Shiro, his touch light as he traced the tips of his fingers from Shiro's palms, to his wrists and up his arms, exhaling a harsh breath as he felt the slick material. "You look so good, it should be illegal."

Shiro let out a nervous laugh at that, his own fingers twitching, wanting to touch Lance but unable to bring himself to. There was something about the way the other boy behaved that threw him off his game. Normally, Lance was loud and playful. He loved to tease and make Shiro laugh. A soft moan sighed across his lips when Lance's fingers moved from where they had been slowly exploring the edges of the leather bolero, down his stomach, and to the lacy panties, his hand cupping him through the thin material. "Lance..."

"Shhh" Lance purred against Shiro's neck, slowly bringing him to hardness, swiping his thumb over the tip of Shiro's cock, his lips brushing down his neck to give a light nip at the man's collarbone. He continued to trail his lips lower, pausing to give a pert nipple some attention, before continuing on down, until he was on his knees in front of Shiro.

"You look so good." Lance murmured against the skin of Shiro's hip, kissing the soft skin and scars as he avoided the bulge in Shiro's panties.

"Lance, please." Shiro gasped, lacing his fingers with Lance's as hooded blue eyes gazed up at him, a playful grin on the boy's lips. He watched with baited breath the way Lance's tongue flicked out against the lacy edging of his panties, the way those soft lips traced the outline of his cock, feather-soft. He was so on edge from the teasing that when Lance started to mouth along his bulge, he had to slap a hand over his mouth to keep himself from crying out. Lance's hot, wet mouth felt so, so good, sucking him through the panties, getting them wet with his saliva. His free hand petted Shiro's thigh delicately, thumb rubbing circles close to Shiro's groin, just under the edge of the panties. 

Lance looked up to catch Shiro's eyes as he dragged his tongue along the whole of Shiro's bulge, grinning wide when Shiro couldn't hold back the low moan. Then Lance was pulling the panties down with his teeth, breathing out hot and heavy when Shiro's cock sprang up, hard and red with arousal. Lance was a sight when he was on his knees, completely enraptured with the treat in front of him as he nuzzled against the hot flesh, his lips catching against Shiro's balls, before he was licking the hardness from root to tip, drawing another moan from the man.

Shiro brushed his fingers through Lance's hair, biting at his lip as Lance licked at his cock, exhaling soft, pleased sounds. His cock grew even harder under the attention from Lance's tongue, pleasure bright and heavy settling low in his gut when Lance looked up at him again, the head of his cock resting on the flat of the boy's tongue, before it disappeared behind Lance's lips. Shiro's mouth fell open, a soft choked noise escaping him as Lance sucked him down, doing something with his tongue that had his knees growing weak.

And then, Lance was moaning, bobbing his head along the length of Shiro's cock, done with teasing. He sucked around Shiro's cock until his cheeks hollowed out, the room filled with the obscene sounds. He would pull back now and again to lap up the precum flowing from Shiro's tip, tracing his tongue around the head, before he took him back into his mouth, steadily working on getting Shiro down his throat. Shiro was beyond reason, his fingers twitching against Lance's hair as he fought with himself to keep from thrusting into that wet, welcoming heat. But Lance had other ideas.

He took Shiro's hands in his and directed them to the back of his head, placing his own hands on Shiro's hips as he sucked him in earnest. He glanced up, his eyes wet and hazy as he gagged a little on Shiro's cock, pulling back to catch his breath. "I want you to cum down my throat." He declared, which just about broke Shiro, a weak whimper from the man his only response.

Shiro gripped the hair at the back of Lance's head, breathing hard as Lance opened his mouth in invitation and waited. He swallowed thickly and pressed his cock back in-between those plush lips, swollen and cherry red. The feeling of having some of the control back was incredible. The feeling the hot mouth around him all pliant and seeing Lance's eyes slide shut made his cock twitch as he pressed his cock in as deep as he could, watching Lance's eyes crinkle as he squeezed them shut harder, feeling his throat working around his cock. Shiro pulled back and thrust back shallowly, moaning in response when Lance did. 

His thrusts didn't stay shallow, or slow for long though, quickly building up in pace as he thrust his cock deeper inside Lance's mouth and harder. He panted loudly as some of Lance's spit slicked the way, the boy's cheeks flushed a deep red. He watched Lance for any signs that this was too much, too fast, anything, but no sign ever came, Lance all too happy to get face-fucked.

"I'm close." Shiro grunted.

Lance blinked his eyes open to look at him and he could feel the boy's lips quirking into a smile around him as his hands moved from Shiro's hips to his ass, urging him on. He hummed pleasantly around the man's cock, before his hands stopped Shiro when the man thrust in towards the back of his throat. Shiro gasped, unable to catch his breath or make a sound as Lance held him in, his nose buried in the dark hair above Shiro's groin as he swallowed around him.

That was it for Shiro, his orgasm forced out of him as his hips twitched helplessly between Lance's mouth and hands, a shakey moan finally coming loose as he spilled down the boy's throat. He felt wrung out, like his skin was a size too small on him and his whole being was centered on the points of contact between him and Lance. He shuddered when Lance started to pull back with a hoarse moan, the sound vibrating against the sensitive head of his cock. He whimpered as even as Lance was pulling back, he still worked his lips around him, sucking him clean, until he separated with a pronounced 'pop'.

The smile that the teen wore was dirty as hell as he licked his lips clean, waiting for Shiro to come back down to earth.

"Next time..." Shiro started, clearing his throat as Lance's eyebrow perked up in interest. "You're wearing this." He finished, tracing a thumb over Lance's lips, chasing after his tongue.

"Alright." Lance agreed after a low chuckle, leaning into Shiro's touch. "But I'm not finished with you yet." He purred, plucking at the leather cords of the garter-belt.


End file.
